


Warm Months of Summer

by softcleansocks



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Sick Character, Slice of Life, a little fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-25 19:11:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15647145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softcleansocks/pseuds/softcleansocks
Summary: Jaemin doesn't have much time left, but he's glad that his numbered days are filled with handsome faces and bright people with hearts made of gold.





	Warm Months of Summer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moonjjh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonjjh/gifts).



Jaemin was mesmerized when he first laid eyes on Donghyuk.

He had met the other at a rave in the balmy heat of early June. From his peripheral, he had caught a glimpse of a boy with beautiful sun-kissed skin, doused in an abundance of glitter. Jaemin’s eyes met a pair of dark, sultry ones when the other had chanced a glance his way, and it nearly knocked the wind out of poor Jaemin.

Donghyuk had sidled up to him and proceeded to dance the night the away. As the concert came to a close and everyone was filtering out and heading home Jaemin had lightly grabbed the other’s wrist.

“Wait, what’s your name?”  
“Donghyuk” the boy smirked.

And just like that, he slipped away and disappeared into the crowd, never to be seen again, only leaving behind a couple specks of glitter on Jaemin’s cheek, where Donghyuk had caressed.

* * *

 

Fate was playing games when Jaemin bumped into Yuta.

He had been doing some grocery shopping when all of the sudden someone collided into him when he turned a corner. Jaemin was so startled he fell backward and landed on his bottom. His basket full of bags of chips, orange juice, and apples scattering onto the white tiles of the store.

“Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry. Are you okay?” the dirty blonde asked with a deep furrow in his brows.

“Yea,” Jaemin winced out, “I think.”

“Here, let me help you with that.” The other said as he reached out to re-fill Jaemin’s basket.

“Oh, no, no, it’s fine. I can do it myself.” Jaemin uttered, springing forward and reaching out to grab the apple near the other’s knee.

Jaemin’s hand had been a fraction too late because now his hand was on the stranger’s much softer ones and Jaemin’s not sure he’s breathing anymore.

His brain short circuits and he’s sure it’s because of that that he doesn’t make a move to remove his hand.

When Jaemin’s eyes flicker up he’s met with a confused yet amused smile and, not to mention, the brightest smile he’s ever laid eyes upon. The man gently moves his hand away from Jaemin and puts the remaining apple into the basket. Yuta stands and offers a hand to help Jaemin up.

“Sorry for knocking you over,” he said sheepishly. “I was trying to hide from a co-worker. If you need help finding anything let me know. The name’s Yuta.” he helpfully supplies while tapping his nametag.

Jaemin wasn’t able to get a word in before Yuta had turned and swiftly walked away and through a door with “employees only” written in bold, white letters. He sighs and runs a hand through his bangs, annoyed at himself for not saying anything remotely intelligent in front of the cute employee.

* * *

 

Jaemin’s out on a walk, massaging at a crick in his neck, sore from probably sleeping in a strange position last night. He’s lost in thought for a moment, wondering if he should go get a massage at the place his dad always recommends. He decides against it and plops down onto the nearest wooden bench. A deep sigh escapes his lips as he shifts to lie down, using one of his arms to shield his eyes from the blinding sunlight.

In the distance, he hears strumming and a soothing voice to couple it. While the voice is foreign to him the melody of the song isn’t. The familiar tune has him humming along and as much as Jaemin sorely wants to sit up and find out who said mysterious singer is, the ambiance of the lightly rustling trees, warm sunshine, and even warmer, comforting voice soon lulls Jaemin to sleep. And by the time he wakes up, the voice that he fell for was gone. He never got the chance to meet Taeil.

* * *

 

Jaemin first came across Taeyong on his way home from the last day of summer classes. He had taken up the class in hopes of passing it before the new school year started. His group project presentation ran later than expected and he was also in charge of cleaning up the classroom afterward. He already had texted his parents letting them know that he was going to be a bit late. What Jaemin wasn’t expecting was the sun to set so quickly.

Now, Jaemin has had other days where he’s walked home after sunset but it still made him tense nevertheless. Stories of kids getting robbed or kidnapped plagued his mind no matter how safe he knew the neighborhood was.

Jaemin tightened his grip on the straps of his backpack and fell into a brisk pace. Not a minute later he felt a drop of rain hit his head.

“What the hell? It wasn’t supposed to rain today.” Jaemin cursed, jogging to the nearest bus stop to seek shelter from the rain that was growing heavier by the second.

Jaemin shakes himself off as soon as he gets to the bus stop, wiping away the droplets that managed to get on his face. He sighs heavily and rolls his ankles to combat the sting he felt in them. He must have hurt them on his way to the bus stop. Without warning, a hooded figure runs to the same bus stop to seek shelter as well. Said person takes a seat at the bench as he pants heavily.

Jaemin gulps and warily eyes the person, catching red tufts of hair from under the hoodie and a couple tattoos littering their wrists and it makes Jaemin feel more and more anxious.

Jaemin’s tired. He’s been running around all day at school and his ankles are starting to kill him so he musters enough courage to make his way over to the edge of the bench. He gingerly takes a seat and it is only when he fully settles that he realizes the stranger is cradling an odd lump at his chest underneath the dark hoodie.

Jaemin swears he’s going crazy or hallucinating because he thinks he just heard a noise coming from the lump and- oh my gosh, it’s moving.

The stranger tilts his head down and shushes at the lump tenderly and moves to unzip his hoodie. A small, fluffy head emerges and meows at the redhead and, in response, he pets the kitten with the softest smile Jaemin has ever seen on anyone. Jaemin absolutely melts at the sight, tension seeping off his shoulders.

“It’s so cute~” Jaemin blurts out unintentionally.

The stranger chuckles and angles his body a little toward Jaemin. “Do you want to pet her?”

Jaemin stares at the kitten in awe and can do nothing but nod his head eagerly. He slides towards the stranger and, in order to not startle the kitten, slowly reaches over to let the kitten sniff at his hand first before he caresses its head.

Jaemin stays like that and makes conversation with said stranger and finds out his name is Taeyong. The more he talks to him the more he sees Taeyong’s bright and caring personality unveil. They end up talking for what felt like ages until the rain came to a stop.

At that exact moment, Taeyong’s bus pulls up and he excuses himself, “It was nice getting to know you, Jaemin.” Taeyong burrows the kitten under his hoodie before hops onto his bus and waves at the younger.

The happy feeling Jaemin has is enough to ignore the twinges of pain as he makes his way home.

* * *

 

Jaemin’s at a business barbeque with his parents when he meets Mark.

Jaemin was one of the last people to get his food from the buffet table. Mark, one of the grillers, waltzed on over with a fresh pan of pork ribs and offered some to Jaemin.

After the food was finished and his parents were still chatting with co-workers Jaemin found himself spending his time with Mark since he was the only person around his age.

The way Mark constantly cracks up and listens to every word Jaemin says with the utmost amount of attention is new- not to say it wasn’t welcome because it most certainly was.

It was just that he never felt so connected to someone before, never clicked with someone else as fast as he did with Mark.

Their conversation was abruptly cut short when Mark’s dad, Jaemin assumed, demanded he go over to his side that instant. When the elder got to the person’s side Jaemin could only catch the words “reeked” and “curse” coming from the adult reprimanding Mark. Jaemin couldn’t help the anger that flared in his chest when Mark’s whoever he was roughly grabbed at the boy and shoved him into the car.

* * *

 

During his free time, Jaemin likes to volunteer at an animal shelter. He’s always liked animals and growing up he had always wanted a dog or a cat but his mom was extremely allergic.

Jaehyun was a new volunteer that Jaemin met a couple of days ago. Jaehyun’s still learning the ropes and Jaemin, as his volunteer senior, gets to coach him when the actual shelter employees get too busy.

Jaehyun’s nice and a really hard worker and since he’s new he gets to follow Jaemin everywhere like a little duckling. Jaemin would be lying to himself if he were to say it wasn’t adorable.

Today he helps Jaemin clean cages and walks some of the dogs. It becomes a real fun mess when their leashes get tangled around Jaemin and Jaehyun’s legs. They're bound to each other and neither of them can help the fit of giggles that overtake them as they struggle out of the tangles.

By the end of their shift, they’re both exhausted but pleasantly so. It always feels rewarding helping out and, honestly, getting to play around with a lot of the kindest animals anyone could find around town was fun in it itself. Jaemin just hopes the animals will be able to find a cozy home with a loving family and Jaehyun couldn’t agree more.

* * *

 

Jaemin meets Renjun at a carnival.

It was their town’s annual summer carnival and, boy, Jaemin loved to ride the ferris wheel and buy some fresh caramel popcorn. This year the carnival was a dud. The ferris wheel stopped working half an hour in, thankfully, no one was stuck at or near the top, and the popcorn seller changed it to cheese popcorn. Jaemin’s not a fan of cheese popcorn.

He wanders around the carnival in search of something to do when he stumbles across a little space he’s never noticed before. There’s a stand that says “Face Painting” written in bright red and a jar on it with a lot of paint and paint brushes on the table next to it.

Jaemin purses his lips in thought and stares at the sad, empty jar and decides to give it a shot. He drops a five dollar bill into the jar and places himself on the stool in front of the artist. Upon closer inspection, the artist is actually really cute.

The artist was clearly surprised that a teenage boy just paid to get his face painted but the smile that bloomed on his face was well worth it the way Jaemin sees it.

“Hi, I’m Renjun. Is there anything specific you want me to draw on you?”

“Surprise me,” Jaemin smiles broadly. “Oh, and the name’s Jaemin. Nice to meet you.”

The brush strokes on the right side of his forehead feel ticklish but he tries to stay as still as possible so Renjun wouldn’t have a hard time working on him.

After a handful of minutes, Renjun exclaims that he’s finished and grabs a hand mirror for Jaemin to look into. Jaemin takes a hold of the mirror and stares in awe at the flower-covered vines that climb from below his jaw up to his forehead.

“It’s so pretty,” Jaemin whispers as he carefully skims his fingers along the vine.

Renjun’s smile is blinding.

* * *

 

It was early July, a little over a month and a half before his birthday, that it began. He had recurring aches in places of his body that never had problems before. Jaemin would sometimes wake up from unrelenting painful joints. He woke up to a dislocated shoulder once, crying and panicking as he called his parents from his bedroom. His mother, having done it on a friend before, shoved Jaemin’s shoulder back to where it was supposed to be. The phantom pain and his own screams occasionally still haunt him at night.

There were days Jaemin felt fine like no problem had ever existed in the first place. Other days his knees would buckle out of nowhere, causing him to suddenly crumple to the ground. Embarrassment, shame, and frustrated tears would follow him on those days.

Soon his pain was getting out of hand and was admitted into a hospital to find out what was wrong with him.

Doctors couldn’t pinpoint exactly what was wrong and when there was no one else to turn to his parents finally came clean with the truth.

* * *

 

As a newborn, Jaemin had been damned to take his last breath on the day of his 18th birthday. The witch who cast the spell on Jaemin did so out of rage. Said witch was betrothed to Jaemin’s father who had eloped with another woman (ie. Jaemin’s mother).

Her fury came in a ferocious form and, unfortunately, was directed at baby Jaemin. It was a curse that would slowly deteriorate his body from the inside- one that could only be broken through pure, unadulterated, romantic love.

Jaemin’s parents hadn’t told him about what the curse entailed until now.

* * *

 

Jaemin’s parents collaborated with the hospital and recruited volunteers to spend their free time with Jaemin before he passes. A group of ten boys signed up to keep Jaemin company and take him out to hang on days he felt he was physically able to.

The volunteers were briefed on what Jaemin’s physical situation was but details and reasons why his time limit was a month were kept a secret.

* * *

 

Jungwoo was one of the first people he met through the volunteer program. Blue dyed hair and, surprisingly, the most gentle voice came out of this boy.

Jungwoo took him to the aquarium and squealed, albeit softly, over the otters. Jaemin joined in and cooed at the adorable creatures. He also found an interest in the tiny jellyfish and seahorses they passed by.

Jungwoo was a nice guy but, to be honest, not Jaemin’s type. As much as he wanted to fall for him all he could see was a friend in Jungwoo and that was alright.

* * *

 

Kun took Jaemin on a fishing trip. The elder seemed to be extremely passionate about fishing and taught Jaemin every step of the way in careful detail.

Jaemin had fun and got to cook and eat the fish they caught together. Something just wasn’t right about loving Kun that way though. Jaemin could only see a big brother in him.

* * *

 

Jaemin’s legs weren’t in the best condition that day and had to use crutches to get around. Doyoung thought it’d be great to take Jaemin to karaoke. Jaemin liked to sing but he enjoyed listening to others sing more. That day it turned into Jaemin cheering on Doyoung as he clapped to the rhythm on the tambourine that was given in the karaoke room.

Jaemin had a blast screaming some songs with Doyoung but he just had the same feeling as he did with Kun.

* * *

 

Jisung took Jaemin to a strawberry farm and they both got to pick as many red, plump strawberries as they wanted. Even though Jisung suggested to visit the strawberry farm, he himself had never been to one. The younger was fascinated by the process and freaked out when he saw a couple of bugs on the leaves. Jaemin couldn’t help but chuckle and pinch Jisung’s cheek all day. He was adorable like a little brother.

* * *

 

Chenle was a lot like Jisung but shorter and so much louder. His high-pitched, dolphin-like laughs filled the arcade as he challenged Jaemin to a skeeball game, air hockey, and dance dance revolution. Chenle won at all the games but Jaemin couldn’t help but fondly smile and applaud the younger.

* * *

 

He thinks he has a chance with Ten. The boy took him to a hip-hop dance class that he was teaching and Jaemin not only fell in love with dance but also with Ten. His demonstrations and performances were so utterly captivating.

When Jaemin had asked to go on a date with Ten the elder apologized, claiming he had already a partner in crime.

* * *

If anyone asked Jaemin what he would classify himself as he’d probably reply with “a little athletic” but not an “athlete”. Sure, he liked swimming, basketball, soccer, and his favorite was definitely badminton. He enjoyed participating in sports during gym and have always dreamed of joining one of the teams at school. The more he thinks about it the more he realizes that he just likes the idea of being on a team-- didn’t actually want to be on one.

Lo and behold, sweet, sweet Johnny Seo just had to pick the only sport he hated.

Running

Oh gosh, running was actually awful. Not only was it physically draining, but it was also mentally exhausting.

His brain begins turning to mush, his vision will start to swim, and then, worst of all when his throat threatens to give the Atacama Desert a run for its money- dry beyond belief and desperately pleading for a single drop of water.

It’s really just his luck that Johnny signed them up for The Color Run.

They reach the end of the run and Jaemin very nearly collapses to the ground. Both boys were drenched in sweat and splattered with an array of colorful powders. Johnny outright laughs at Jaemin and ruffles his hair but Jaemin can’t find it in himself to be mad at Johnny.

Johnny’s personality was really similar to Mark’s in the sense that they clicked so well. Johnny was a really good conversationalist.

When Jaemin was about to ask Johnny out he was interrupted by the elder talking about his boyfriend and how much he hated running too. Johnny was good at observation too, noticing how much Jaemin disliked the run and perhaps noticing what Jaemin was feeling at the moment.

* * *

 

Fear. Jaemin’s running out of time and there’s fear coursing through his veins. The panic is really starting to settle in now. His palms clammy, heart racing, and searing pain in his joints are a constant reminder. The constant reminder that his time is coming to an end.

* * *

 

Winwin took him out to stargaze. His legs were acting up again but that was alright because the elder had planned a relaxing event anyway. Luckily. there were no clouds in sight that night, stars completely filled the sky and it felt like Jaemin could stare at them forever.

Talking to Winwin cleared the cloud of dread that followed him everywhere these days. He felt safe around the elder like he wouldn’t ever leave him.

Winwin wrapped his arms around Jaemin and patted and rubbed his back as the younger let out his frustrations and tears into Winwin’s chest.

* * *

 

Jeno had taken him to a roller rink on a day Jaemin felt like he could do some physical activity. He hadn’t skated in a long time and decidedly clung on Jeno as they skated near the edges of the rink.

Jaemin was getting desperate. He only had a week left before his birthday and he hadn’t found anyone yet. Jaemin clung onto Jeno’s arm harder and buried his face in the crook of the other’s neck.

“What’s wrong?” Jeno asked, concern laced in his question.

“Do you love me?”

“I- I… I mean, I barely know you, Jaemin.” Jeno stuttered out, “I’m sure if we got to know each other more that could happen but…” Jeno trailed off and fell silent.

Jaemin didn’t need to hear Jeno’s next words to know what he intended to say.

* * *

 

Lucas took Jaemin out to the beach. They went swimming in the ocean earlier that day and now Jaemin and Lucas were collecting seashells along the shoreline.

Out of nowhere, Jaemin’s knees buckled. He landed on the sand and squeezed his eyes shut in order to block out the pain and sheer embarrassment. He was so upset at himself, at life, at everything and why the hell didn’t he wear his leg braces that day when he knew he should have. Jaemin feels tears well up and he really doesn’t want to cry in front of Lucas.

“Ayy~ You wanna sit down? That’s cool, we can build a sandcastle together!” Lucas exclaims.

Jaemin isn’t sure if Lucas plays it off cool on purpose but he appreciates the sentiment anyway. He blinks away the tears and starts building a small sandcastle with him.

The sun was setting, the castle was finished, and Jaemin can’t find the strength to stand up. Lucas wordlessly offers Jaemin a piggyback ride and he accepts it gratefully, albeit hesitantly.

Jaemin wasn’t sure he was going to like Lucas. His loud personality paired with his booming voice made Jaemin flinch and shirk away.

There were calmer moments throughout the day that brought out Lucas’ softer side. His heart big and full of love and adoration - it makes Jaemin fall for him a little harder.

Lucas was like an oversized puppy really. So full of life and vigor, something he didn’t have and probably won't have in the near future.

Jaemin melts into the broad shoulders under him and buries his face into the crook of Lucas’ neck and mutters a “thank you.” Jaemin doesn’t have to look over to know the fond smile Lucas has on.

* * *

 

Jaemin had lost all feeling in his legs. He had been drifting in and out of sleep, finding it difficult to shift into a more comfortable position on a very much uncomfortable, lumpy hospital bed.

* * *

 

It was cruel. It was atrocious. It was downright wicked in every shape, way, and form.

The day had come.

The Na family had begged and pleaded the witch to reverse her spell. Jaemin’s father fell to his knees, sobbing at the witch’s feet. The witch glared and snarled at him, disgusted at the blubbering man.

“Your worst mistake was leaving me.” she spat out.

“And your sweet, little boy here would have never had the chance to be loved anyway.” she continued with a nasty, wide smile.

“What?” Jaemin’s father questioned.

“Oops, I didn’t tell you?” The witch phrased with pseudo-innocence.

“Tell me what exactly?” Jaemin’s father hissed out angrily.

The witch slid down to the floor and came face to face with the man and whispered, “When I cursed your boy I told you the only way to break my spell was through ‘true love’ and you actually believed me?”

Jaemin’s father lunged at her but he was too late. She had disappeared only leaving behind an echo of her maniacal cackling.

* * *

 

Jaemin’s breath felt labored. Each struggling breath in was almost harder to get back out.

In the end, he never found it.

Never found the love he craved for, needed.

Jaemin’s eyes fluttered shut.

“Happy birthday, Jaemin.” the witch said.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, this probably wasn’t what you were looking for but I still hope you enjoyed it ;w; //
> 
> A very big thanks to the admins and my friends who supported me when I was writing this <3
> 
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/burgundysocks  
> CC: https://curiouscat.me/burgundysocks


End file.
